


Dolores

by SerenityChan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Brotherly Love, Family, One Shot, Other, Sort Of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityChan/pseuds/SerenityChan
Summary: Fünf liebt Dolores. Und Klaus liebt seine Geschwister.





	Dolores

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, was soll ich sagen; Netflix ist Schuld. Ich find die Serie wirklich gut, den Comic hab ich aber nicht gelesen. Die Idee für den One Shot war spontan, geschrieben war die Story dann auch recht flott (für meine Verhältnisse). 
> 
> Leider gehört mir weder die Academy, noch seine Mitglieder, wenn dem so wäre, wäre da in der Kindheit einiges anders gelaufen. 
> 
> Ignoriert die Zeitlinie, irgendwie spielt es, nachdem Fünf Dolores zurück ins Einkaufszentrum gebracht hat, aber alles danach ist nicht passiert, dafür ist Vanya aber trotzdem mit den anderen in der Villa und Klaus kann auch Ben sichtbar machen. Also ... Was soll ich sagen, es ging nicht anders, es ist meine Fanfiction, also lebt damit. ;) 
> 
> Hoffe, es gefällt, über Reviews freue ich mich wie jeder andere auch. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Er brüstete sich damit, der klügste von ihnen zu sein. 

Er sagte dies nicht, um anzugeben, er dachte es auch nicht, weil er sich für etwas Besseres hielt (obwohl auch das zutraf). Er war der Klügste von ihnen, und das war eine simple Tatsache. 

Und dennoch … 

Und dennoch war er so unfassbar dumm. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass es eine gute Idee war? 

Es stimmte, er hatte Dolores dahin bringen wollen, wo sie zuhause war, wo er glaubte, dass sie am sichersten und … glücklichsten war. 

Fünf war, auch wenn seine Geschwister etwas anderes glaubten, nicht naiv, was Dolores anging. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie eine Schaufensterpuppe war. Nicht … lebendig. Es änderte nichts. 

Nichts daran, dass sie für Jahrzehnte seine einzige Gesellschaft war. Dass sie mit ihm redete, ihn bei Verstand und wahrscheinlich auch am Leben gehalten hatte. Dass er sie liebte. Es war nicht rational, aber wann war Liebe das schon? 

Aber so oder so, jetzt war es zu spät. Sie war weg. 

Er hatte sie besuchen wollen, aber der Platz, an dem sie sonst gestanden hatte, war jetzt von einer anderen Schaufensterpuppe besetzt. 

Fünf konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, diese fremde Puppe angestarrt und nicht mal gemerkt, dass seine Hände begonnen hatten, zu zittern. Irgendwann hatte er eine der Verkäuferinnen gefragt, wo Dolores war. Nach der Puppe, die er vor zwei Wochen hergebracht hatte, in einer gepunkteten Bluse und ohne Haare. „Die Kaputte?”, hatte die Verkäuferin irritiert gefragt und er war innerlich zusammengezuckt und hatte all seine Selbstbeherrschung dafür aufgebracht, ihr nicht das Genick zu brechen. 

Schluckend hatte er abgehackt genickt, weil er wusste, es hatte keinen Zweck, etwas dazu zu sagen, außer dass es ihm die Chance versaute, zu erfahren, wo sie war. 

Die Verkäuferin hatte nur unbeteiligt mit den Schultern gezuckt und sich wieder daran gemacht, die Shirts zu sortieren, ihm nur noch ihre halbe Aufmerksamkeit schenkend. „Auf dem Müll. Seit gestern, wurde heute morgen abgeholt. Wollten das hässliche Ding schon letzte Woche entsorgen, haben aber die Regel, nur gegen Puppen auszutauschen. Was auch immer so lange dauert, eine blöde, neue Puppe zu schicken.” 

Er hatte den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, aber nicht gewusst, was. Vielleicht ihr die Schuld geben, sie als etwas betitelt, das ein 13jähriger niemals in den Mund nehmen sollte und ihr doch noch das Genick brechen. 

Aber mit dem ekelhaften Brennen in seinen Augen war auch die Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Sondern seine. 

Ja, er wusste, dass Dolores eine Puppe war. So wie alle anderen auch. Aber nur ihm bedeutete sie was. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass eine … eine kaputte Puppe dort landen würde, wo sie jetzt gelandet war. 

Er hatte nur das Beste für sie gewollt. Und hatte ihr wohl das Schlimmste angetan, was er hatte tun können. Vergessen, abgeschoben. Entsorgt. 

Fünf sprang, mitten im Laden, ignorierend, wer ihn sehen konnte, und landete auf der Straße vor seinem Haus. 

Er strauchelte kurz, die Strecke war lang, und für gewöhnlich sprang er nicht auf so lange Distanzen. Auch das ignorierte er. 

Er stolperte durch das Gitter und durch die Tür, kümmerte sich nicht um Luther, der ihm entgegenkam und etwas sagte, wahrscheinlich nur eine Begrüßung, und ging die Treppe nach oben. 

Er ging nicht so schnell, wie er wollte, und wie es das Brennen in seinen Augen ihn treiben wollte, aber er fühlte sich aufgrund der Strecke immer noch zittrig, wagte daher auch nicht, zu springen, und betrat schließlich sein Zimmer, wollte sich nur in sein Kissen vergraben, um tatsächlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, als er mitten in seiner Bewegung inne hielt. 

Dolores saß auf seinem Bett. Gehüllt in Pailletten und mit lackierten Fingernägeln, sauber und … sicher. Zufrieden. 

Fünf zögerte nach dem ersten Schock nicht lange, stürzte auf sie zu und schlang die Arme um Dolores. „Es tut mir leid.”, murmelte er. „Du bist jetzt zuhause, keine Sorge.” 

Eine Weile blieb er so stehen, löste sich dann von ihr und sah sie fragend an. Er wusste, dass weder er sie geholt, noch sie allein her gekommen war, die Frage war … Wer hatte sie hierher gebracht? 

In Frage kamen nur seine Geschwister, also drehte er sich langsam um und ging ebenso langsam die Treppe nach unten. 

Luther war immer noch im Foyer, sah ihn leicht genickt an, wohl weil Fünf ihn gerade ignoriert hatte, und er wusste, dass er es nicht gewesen war. Nicht Luther, der sich jedes Mal unbehaglich fühlte, wenn er mit oder über Dolores sprach. Er verstand es nicht, er würde es nie verstehen. Luther war froh gewesen, als er Dolores in das Geschäft gebracht hatte, Fünf wusste das. Er hätte sie niemals zurückgeholt, stattdessen hatte er sie benutzt, um ihn zu erpressen. Nein, Luther war der Letzte, der auf der Liste seiner Möglichkeiten stand. 

Ok, nach Ben, aber Ben war außen vor. Klaus wurde gut darin, ihn auch für sie alle sichtbar zu machen, aber nie für länger als ein paar Minuten, und immer nur in seiner Nähe. Ben wäre es physisch nicht möglich gewesen. 

Fünf blieb in der Küche kurz stehen, wo seine Schwestern am Tisch saßen und Tee tranken. Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz darüber nach. Möglich wäre es. 

Andererseits … Allison lächelte, wenn er mit Dolores sprach, aber es war immer ein gezwungenes Lächeln. Wie bei einer Mutter, die ihr Kind ansah, wenn es mit unsichtbaren Freunden sprach. Und wie eine solche Mutter, wollte Allison wohl auch bei ihm, dass er dem entwuchs. Sie hätte ihn nicht ermutigt, nicht in dieser Hinsicht. 

Vanya … Nun, Vanya lächelte auch, wenn sie sah, dass er mit Dolores sprach. Sie lächelte anders als Allison. Und fast schlimmer. Denn ihr Lächeln war mitleidig. Mitleid, für das, was er durchgemacht hatte. Mitleid, weil Dolores eine Puppe war. Vanya war … eine Möglichkeit. 

Fünf blieb noch eine Weile in der Tür stehen, sah auch Mom, aber sie war zu rational, um sich über Dolores Gedanken zu machen. Es schmerzte irgendwie, das zu wissen, aber es war Tatsache. 

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten machte er kehrt und betrat stattdessen das Wohnzimmer, Diego saß auf der Couch, Klaus im Schneidersitz auf dem Couchtisch, gerade über etwas lachend, das wohl eher Ben, als Diego gesagt hatte, da dieser gerade mit den Augen rollte, sichtlich genervt. Und sichtlich voller Zuneigung. Und damit schied eigentlich auch Diego aus, denn Diego rollte auch mit den Augen, wenn er mit Dolores sprach. Oder über sie. Oder er sie irgendwo sitzen sah. Genau so genervt, aber wohl mit weniger Zuneigung, denn, erstaunlicherweise, stand diese hauptsächlich Klaus zu. 

Diego suchte sich den Moment aus, um aufzustehen, im vorbeigehen Klaus fast liebevoll gegen die Schläfe schnippend, was dieser damit quittierte, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken und kurz hinterherzusehen, ehe sein Blick auf Fünf traf, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Heya, little Bro.”, wurde er begrüßt und Fünf schnaubte, zog es aber vor, sich mal nicht zu dem Spitznamen zu äußern. „Du warst es, oder?”, fragte er stattdessen und Klaus legte fragend den Kopf schief. 

Und es machte so viel Sinn. Und es war so logisch. So logisch, dass er sich fragte, wie er überhaupt an die anderen hatte denken können. 

Allein die neue Kleidung und die lackierten Nägel hätten ausschlaggebend sein sollen, aber eigentlich war es auch sein Verhalten gegenüber Dolores. Kein Unbehagen, kein Mitleid, kein Vorwurf, keine Ignoranz. Fünf war sich nicht sicher, ob Klaus zu einigen dieser Dinge überhaupt fähig war. Klaus verurteilte nie. Er hatte Dolores sogar immer mal wieder ein Zwinkern geschenkt, wenn Fünf sie bei sich im Haus gehabt hatte. 

„Erde an Fünf?”

Fünf räusperte sich. Er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass Klaus mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er ignorierte, dass der andere wohl was zu ihm gesagt haben musste und trat einen Schritt näher, „Ich weiß, dass du es warst.” 

Klaus hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, was auch immer du versuchst, mir zu unterstellen, ich bin unschuldig, Pfadfinderehrenwort.” 

Er drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schnaubte. „Stimmt nicht, Mom hat gesagt, ich kann die Kekse haben.” 

Fünf schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts dazu. Es war so ungewohnt, Ben um sich zu wissen, auch, wenn sie ihn nicht immer sehen konnten. 

„Dolores.”, sagte er schließlich einfach und Klaus wendete sein Blick wieder von dem Punkt ab, an dem wohl Ben saß und sah stattdessen ihn an. „Der Nagellack hat mich verraten, oder?”, wollte er wissen und Fünf zuckte mit den Schulter. „Nicht unbedingt. Es gab nur … wenig andere Möglichkeiten. Vanya vielleicht, aber du bist … logischer. Nur der Grund, und woher du es gewusste hast, erschließt sich mir nicht so wirklich.” 

Klaus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wissen tu es durch Zufall. War mit Ben im Einkaufcenter, und Ben hat gesehen, dass … na ja, du weißt schon.” 

Er zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Dann hab ich sie rausgeholt und mitgenommen.” 

Fünf nickte. „Warum?”, wollte er wissen und sein Bruder sah ihn kurz an, ehe er seufzend den Blick abwandte, seine Finger über die Hundemarken um seinen Hals bewegend. Fünf glaubte nicht, dass er sich bewusst war, dass er das tat. Wahrscheinlich war er sich die Hälfte der Zeit nicht bewusst, wie oft er das tat. Meist, um sich zu beruhigen, aber Fünf hatte oft genug gesehen, wie Klaus still irgendwo saß und ins Nichts zu sehen schien, die Finger über die beiden Marken streifend, und Fünf ehrlich zugeben musste, dass es ihm jedes Mal das Herz brach. Weil er wusste, dass er in diesen Momenten an Dave dachte. 

Dave, von denen Ben ihnen erzählt hatte, nicht Klaus. Wie Klaus nie Dinge erzählte, die wichtig waren. Er konnte eine Woche über einen Splitter im Finger nölen, aber wenn tatsächlich etwas wichtiges war … 

Fünf konnte sich erinnern, dass Klaus mit 13 – drei Wochen, bevor er verschwunden war – fast an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben wäre, weil er es so lange als lächerliche Erkältung abgespeist hatte, bis er mit 40°C Fieber beim täglichen Training zusammengebrochen war. Klaus liebte es, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Solange er selbst die Bedingungen dafür schuf. 

„Weißt du”, begann er dann, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an, „mir hat nie einer geglaubt, dass Ben die ganze Zeit bei mir war. Und …” 

Er brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf, aber Fünf wusste auch so, dass er jetzt von Dave sprach, würde es auch wissen, wenn Klaus Finger sich nicht einen Moment fester um die Marken schließen würden. Dann sah er ihn wieder an. „Du liebst, wen du liebst, andere müssen es nicht sehen, oder glauben, oder auch nur verstehen, du musst es nur wissen, alles andere zählt nicht.”

Fünf schluckte schwer, wusste aber nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er mochte nicht da gewesen sein, für so viele Jahre, aber auch er hatte 13 Jahre lang ihren Vater ertragen, und er hatte Vanyas Buch gelesen, so auch von Bens Tod erfahren. Er war nicht einmal wirklich überrascht gewesen, Ben war nicht dabei gewesen, als er seine anderen Geschwister gefunden hatte. Vanya war logisch, aber Ben? Sicher hatte Fünf immer gewusst, dass Ben seine Fähigkeit hasste, und auch nicht gern zu Missionen ging, aber Fünf war klar gewesen, dass er sie in einem solchen Kampf nicht im Stich gelassen hätte, niemals Klaus im Stich gelassen hätte. 

All dies hatte ihm früh klar gemacht, dass sie alle nur allzu gut wussten, was Schmerz war, auch ohne fast ein halbes Jahrhundert in der Apokalypse festgesessen zu haben. Und nach all dem, was er gesehen hatte, seit er wieder da war, nahm er an, dass Klaus dieses Gefühl sogar noch mehr kannte, als seine restlichen Geschwister. 

Fünf wusste, dass Klaus, im Gegensatz zu ihm, ein sehr physischer Typ war, erstaunlicherweise ebenso wie Diego, auch wenn der das nie zugeben würde, was aber vielleicht einer der Gründe war, weshalb Klaus und Diego sich so nahe standen, und das auch immer schon getan hatten. Diego, oder Ben oder auch Vanya würde Klaus jetzt wahrscheinlich umarmen und ein Teil von ihm wollte es fast auch, aber ein anderer … 

Klaus Blick glitt wohl wieder zu Ben, denn er nickte, grinste leicht und stand dann so plötzlich auf, dass Fünf sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Klaus ließ sich davon nicht beirren, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und zauste ihm durch die Haare, zur Hälfte, um ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, und halb aus Zuneigung. „Ich will jetzt Waffeln. Diego fahrt mich.”, stellte er dann klar und Fünf schnaubte. Er bezweifelte, dass Diego von seinem Glück wusste. 

Klaus machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war bereits halb aus dem Wohnzimmer raus, als Fünf kurz die Augen schloss. „Klaus?”   
„Mh?”, fragte er und drehte sich zu ihm um. Fünf schluckte leicht. „Danke.”, sagte er dann leise und erntete ein so aufrichtiges Lächeln, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. „Alles für meinen kleinen Bruder.”, erwiderte Klaus dann gut gelaunt, und Fünf zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde lang an diesen Worten.


End file.
